Unforgettable Autumn
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Remus menyukai musim gugur, namun musim gugur kali ini Ia amat nelangsa. Tapi keadaan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika Ia mengalami satu kejadian tak terlupakan di musim gugur kali ini...


**Unforgettable Autumn**

By : Remus Black

Remus biasanya menyukai musim gugur dimana tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi bernuansa serba coklat yang kebetulan juga merupakan warna favoritnya. Tapi musim gugur kali ini mungkin akan menjadi musim gugur terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Entah kenapa selama sebulan semenjak musim kesukaannya ini datang, segala sesuatu selalu terlihat sebagai bentuk kesialan baginya. Sebut saja Herbologi, Ia mendapat dua kali detensi minggu ini karena dia salah mengidentifikasikan Bobotuber dengan Bunga Bangkai. Belum lagi esai Sejarah Sihirnya tentang Wendelin Si Aneh yang tak kunjung selesai, untung saja Profesor Binns telah berbaik hati untuk memperpanjang waktu pengumpulannya.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, akhir-akhir ini Ia selalu terlambat bangun pagi karena terlena oleh udara dingin musim gugur dan hal itu yang mengakibatkan dirinya selalu menjadi orang yang paling akhir untuk masuk kelas di pagi harinya. Di kelas pun Ia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari itu mengingat Ia tidak sarapan karena terlambat saat paginya. Kalau sudah begini, hal yang biasa Ia lakukan adalah memandang arloji dan berharap laju kecepatan jarum-jarumnya bertambah sejuta kali lipat.

xxx

Malam harinya di kamar asrama, ketika semua anak telah terlelap dibuai mimpi masing-masing, Remus masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai jenis tumpukan kitab serta buku-buku tua yang kalau kata anak jaman sekarang 'enak buat ngelemparin anjing' itu. Berkali-kali dilemparnya pandangan nelangsa setiap kali ditemuinya satu bahasan materi yang menurutnya sulit.

Orang yang biasa menolongnya kalau sudah begini adalah James atau Sirius. Sungguh sangat tidak bijaksana jika Ia meminta Peter untuk mengajarinya, karena pada akhirnya Remus-lah yang malah mengajari Peter. Tapi apapun pilihannya, ketiga temannya itu sudah lebih dahulu tertidur pulas dan sangat mustahil untuk membangunkan mereka.

_Makhluk Sihir paling ajaib yang pernah ada_, paragraf pertama baru saja dimulai tapi Ia sudah menguap, padahal Ia telah bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengantuk. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuknya ke bibir gelas yang ada di situ, muncullah cairan pekat bernama kopi di dalam gelas tersebut. Setelah Ia meminumnya dengan satu tegukan kecil, Ia kembali fokus pada bukunya.

_Makhluk aneh berwujud ular yang akan dibahas di sini menyukai gorong-gorong gelap yang lembap__ yang penuh air_, Ia mengucek matanya yang merah dan berair yang tentunya bukan disebabkan oleh rasa terharu atau apapun yang Ia rasakan setelah membaca paragraf tersebut, lebih melainkan karena Ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena dipaksa untuk melawan kantuk dan menyerap materi yang ada dibukunya sekaligus. Kalau bukan karena Ia harus mengulang pelajaran Satwa Gaib karena Ia terlambat tadi pagi, pastilah Ia sudah tidur dari tadi.

_Basilisk dapat membunuh mangsanya hanya dengan satu kedipan_, kelopak mata Remus bergerak naik turun tidak stabil seperti daun pohon kelapa yang diserang angin ribut. Dalam hati Ia berpikir, biarlah jika Basilisk mendatanginya malam ini, karena matanya sekarang telah aman tertutup rapat...

xxx

Remus terbangun keesokan paginya dengan posisi duduk menelungkup di meja belajarnya, terbenam di antara tumpukan buku. Setengah sadar, Ia membuka mata sedikit dan menemukan tangan pucatnya masih memegang pena bulu di atas perkamen kosong. Dan dilihat juga olehnya botol tinta miliknya yang telah mengering semalaman karena lupa ditutup. Remus mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya, memandang sekeliling dan menemukan James sedang mengenakan jubah sekolahnya. Peter mengambil syal dan memakainya sementara Sirius sedang menyeleksi isi tasnya. Semuanya tampak sedang bersiap-siap.

"Kau tidak enak badan ya, Moony?" tanya James sambil mengancingkan jubahnya, "kami takut membangunkanmu" katanya prihatin. Remus bangkit dan membereskan bukunya. Ia menggeleng.

"Kalian, cepatlah turun ke bawah untuk sarapan" perintahnya, "aku masih lama, tak usah menungguku"

Ketiga sahabatnya saling tatap sebentar lalu mencangklong tas masing-masing dan mengambil langkah teratur menuju pintu, "kalau begitu, kami duluan ya.." kata Peter diikuti lambaian dari ketiganya.

Remus tersenyum pahit sambil terus membereskan keperluannya. Tidurnya yang tidak nyaman kemarin malam membuat badannya sangat tidak enak dan bahkan Ia ragu apakah hari ini Ia dapat menerima pelajaran dengan baik atau tidak. Kepalanya terasa berat, dengan langkah gontai, Ia menuju kamar mandi.

xxx

Koridor Hogwarts terlihat sepi di pagi yang dingin itu. Remus berjalan ke arah Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ia tahu ini agak sedikit terlambat, tapi Ia telah memutuskan untuk sarapan demi menghindari perut kosong saat pelajaran nanti. Di Aula Besar Ia bertemu beberapa murid yang kebetulan tidak ada kelas pagi itu. Ia duduk di meja depan Lily Evans, teman belajarnya.

"Pagi, Lily" sapa Remus sambil mengambil sejumput selada segar di atas piring di depannya yang kambing manapun pasti suka.

Lily menjawab hanya dengan anggukan diantara jus-jus labunya. Ekspresinya datar namun berbahaya, sulit dideskripsikan apa kira-kira yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Mengatasi keheningan yang ada, Remus mencoba berbasa-basi, "apa kau ada kelas pagi ini?"

Lily mengangguk masam dan menatapnya galak, "Transfigurasi", lalu gadis berambut merah itu kembali menyeruput jus labunya.

"Wah, kurasa kelasnya sudah dimulai—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana?!" semburnya galak. Senyum Remus pudar seketika, digantikan wajah ketakutan yang tiada terperi. Lily pastilah sedang datang bulan, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, Remus, temanmu si Potter itu membuatku kesal! Tak bisakah Ia berhenti untuk mengganggu..."

Remus tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan dari celotehan Lily karena Ia sibuk mengumpat dalam hati dan berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa hari-harinya di musim gugur ini semakin lama semakin menyebalkan.

xxx

Alih-alih bercerita, Lily malah menumpahkan semua kekesalannya kepada Remus. Sungguh menyenangkan, pagi-pagi begini Ia malah mendapat makian dari seorang gadis yang sedang PMS. Hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya terlambat hadir di kelas Transfigurasi setelahnya.

"Mr Lupin, kaupikir jam berapa sekarang?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Remus yang sedang tersenyum segaris di ambang pintu. Tangannya menopang begitu banyak buku sehingga posisi berdirinya agak sedikit miring.

"Maaf, Profesor McGonagall, saya..." Ia tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya karena memang Ia tidak punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk membela diri. Kalau Ia tidak waras, mungkin Ia akan bilang, "Lily Evans yang sedang PMS memaksa saya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tadi pagi, itulah mengapa saya terlambat"

Tapi tentu saja Ia tidak bilang, karena Ia masih waras. McGonagall berdiri dan memandangnya dari depan kelas, "duduklah kalau begitu—tapi jangan lupa," Ia menambahkan ketika Remus dengan sangat berseri-seri berjalan menuju bangku yang biasa didudukinya, "jam 7 malam, hari Sabtu, di kantorku..."

_Detensi lagi..._ pikir Remus nelangsa, kejadian menyebalkan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya hari ini? Segera setelah itu Ia mendapat jawabannya: Ia berjalan limbung akibat tersangkut jubahnya sendiri—bagaikan menonton video _slow-motion_—Ia terjatuh ke depan dan buku-buku yang ada di genggamannya berterbangan ke segala penjuru. Setengah detik kemudian, Ia terjatuh dengan sukses diiringi tawa mencemooh dari geng Slytherin yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Gryffindor saat itu.

"Tenang semuanya!" seru Profesor McGonagall, sebagian anak terdiam. Beberapa Slytherin yang lain membisikkan kata-kata ejekan sementara Remus berusaha bangun dan menghindari tatapan anak-anak yang dari tadi tertuju padanya. Ia berusaha menguasai diri dengan terus berjalan anggun menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa. Teman sebangkunya, Sirius, memandangnya prihatin dari balik buku _Tak Ada Yang Tak Mungkin 'Tuk Transfigurasi_ karangan Gilderoy Lockhart yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kita lanjutkan kembali—" kata Profesor McGonagall sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada Remus untuk segera mencatat materi yang sudah terukir di atas papan tulis sebelumnya. Remus menurut dan mengeluarkan satu set perkamen serta alat tulis.

Ya, alat tulis, bukan pena-bulu. Lain artinya, tentu saja... kalian tahu itu.

Sirius memandang benda yang ada di tangan Remus dengan tatapan heran sekaligus ingin tahu. Remus tidak menyadarinya dan mulai menekan ujung bolpoinnya.

CTEK!

Bunyi itu menjadi begitu keras karena didukung oleh suasana kelas yang sepi. Semua anak menoleh ke arah sumber suara aneh yang belum pernah mereka dengar itu.

"Remus, itu apa?—mana... mana botol tinta-mu?" bisik Sirius penuh ingin tahu, sementara Remus terus menulis dan tidak menyadari bahwa sekali lagi Ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tidak tahan karena dari tadi Sirius terus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Ia menoleh dengan tidak sabaran ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Sirius, ini namanya bolpoin! Kau tahu, benda untuk menulis—"

"Tanpa tinta?" Sirius melanjutkan dengan tertarik sementara Remus kembali menulis-nulis di atas perkamennya dengan lancar.

"Tanpa tinta" ulang Remus kalem. Sirius menggumam _wow_ pelan.

"Hei! Lihat! Ada yang memakai teknologi Muggle di sini!" celetuk salah satu murid Slytherin. Satu kelas spontan tertawa mengejek, tapi ada juga yang tertawa geli. Beberapa anak Slytherin menirukan bunyi _ctek-ctek_ dengan sangat menyebalkan dan terus tertawa seperti monster.

Wajah Remus berubah warna dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu Profesor McGonagall sedang tidak ada di situ. Kalau beliau ada, keributan ini pastilah teratasi dengan mudah dan segalanya kembali normal.

Satu lagi kejadian menyebalkan di musim gugur...

xxx

"Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, kok..."

Sirius dan Remus sedang duduk-duduk di sofa Ruang Rekreasi malam itu. Beberapa anak sudah terlelap di kamar asrama masing-masing. Temperatur dalam ruangan sungguh tidak bersahabat membuat siapapun yang ada di situ ingin segera meringkuk ke dalam selimut saking dinginnya. Bunyi api berkeletakan lemah di perapian, membuat suasana semakin dingin dan suram.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa punya pikiran untuk memakai _gold-coin_ itu sih?"

"_Bolpoin_, Sirius..." Remus mengoreksi, "bukankah aku sudah cerita tentang bagaimana dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan botol tintaku terbuka semalaman sehingga isinya yang kebetulan tinggal sedikit itu mengering?!"

Sirius memandangnya dengan tatapan—entah sudah berapa kali ditunjukannya untuk Remus—prihatin. Dilingkarkan tangannya itu ke pundak sahabatnya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan, "kau kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini?"

Remus menatapnya, cahaya matanya redup bagaikan tak bernyawa, Ia mendesah pelan dan bersandar pasrah ke bahu Sirius. Sambil menerawang, Ia berkata dalam suara pelan, "kupikir aku sedang melewati masa-masa sulit dalam hidupku..."

"Cara bicaramu seperti bapak-bapak, ceria dikit kek..."

"Tak apa" kata Remus, "nantinya aku juga akan menjadi bapak-bapak..."

Sirius mengangkat alis matanya, walaupun hal itu tidak terlihat oleh Remus.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa udara di sini semakin dingin?—"

"Dari tadi..." kata Remus sambil menggeletukkan gigi, "kau tahu, aku paling tidak tahan kedinginan..."

Sirius mendekap Remus dan membetulkan syal milik anak berambut coklat itu dan berkata, "nah, mungkin sekarang kau merasa lebih hangat?", Ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan merapat pada Remus, yang sedang meniup-niupkan uap panas yang dihasilkan mulutnya sendiri ke telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya.

"Astaga, aku masih kedinginan..." katanya sambil mengerjap penuh penderitaan, "Sirius, maaf, tapi.. bolehkah aku..."

Remus memberikan isyarat tangan tak jelas yang menunjuk ke arah bagian depan tubuh Sirius. "Boleh ngapain?" tanya Sirius sambil menaikkan sebelah alis sementara Remus terus menunjuk-nunjuk tak jelas.

"Itu... jubahmu..."

"Kau ingin meminjam jubahku?" tanya Sirius sambil bersiap melepaskan jubahnya untuk diberikan kepada Remus.

"Bukan—bukan jubahmu yang kumaksud... tapi—itu..." gagapnya, entah karena kedinginan atau ada alasan lain.

"Apa, Moony?"

"Maafkan aku—tapi, biarkan aku..."

Sirius mengernyit dan Remus maju mendekat. Menggerakkan tangannya yang pucat ke balik jubah Sirius dan meraba-raba bagian punggungnya, seketika itu juga Ia dapat merasakan temperatur kulit tubuh Sirius begitu menghangatkan setiap pori-pori yang terdapat di tangannya.

Remus terus melakukan gerakan berpindah-pindah tangan ke daerah kulit yang satu ke lainnya, mencari-cari kehangatan yang terdapat di sekitar situ. Ia begitu menikmatinya sampai lupa melihat ke arah Sirius yang mungkin sekarang sedang keberatan karena tangan Remus yang begitu dingin seenaknya masuk dan mengusik bagian terhangat di tubuhnya.

"Sirius, maaf..." katanya sambil menarik tangannya keluar dari balik kemeja Sirius, "aku sangat kedinginan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Moony" kata Sirius, Ia menarik Remus merapat ke dalam pelukannya, "kau boleh melakukannya selama yang kau mau...", Ia membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan sangat pelan ke telinga Remus, yang entah kenapa langsung merinding dan itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan kedinginan yang dari tadi Ia rasakan.

"Benarkah?" kata Remus berseri-seri, walau wajahnya semakin pucat karena kedinginan, "kalau begitu kau juga boleh—"

Remus terbius oleh tatapan yang Sirius berikan kepadanya. Mata abu-abunya yang begitu indah mematikan seluruh sel-sel yang menghubungkan indra penglihatannya. Hembusan hangat dari nafasnya membelai wajahnya lembut ketika disadarinya bahwa Sirius sedang membelai pipinya sambil berkata, "Apakah aku benar-benar boleh meminta kehangatanmu juga, Moony?"

Remus ingin sekali menjawab namun Ia tahu bahwa Sirius saat ini sangat tidak memerlukan jawaban. Sebab tindakannya saat ini bukanlah karena pengaruh dari jawaban apapun yang mungkin akan dikatakannya. Kehangatan tangan Sirius dirasakannya makin turun ke lehernya dan meraba-raba sampai ke tengkuk.

"Sirius..." desah Remus merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan yang terdapat di sekeliling lehernya, "Sirius, kenapa kaulakukan ini?"

Sirius diam saja, Ia malah makin mendekatkan diri ke Remus. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju syal Gryffindor yang sedang dipakai Remus dan melonggarkan simpulnya sehingga kulit leher Remus yang pucat terlihat jelas olehnya. Ia maju dan mengecup bagian yang terlihat itu dengan bibirnya. Dirasakannya Remus bergidik sedikit.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah pucat Remus yang sisi sebelahnya menjadi lebih terang karena cahaya api dari perapian, membuatnya terlihat lebih indah daripada biasanya. Remus memandangnya keheranan. Di luar dugaan, anak berambut coklat itu menarik bagian depan syal Sirius sembari menyender ke lengan sofa yang besar.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam cahaya remang-remang malam itu. Bunyi keletakan api perapian seolah menjadi pengiring dari berbagai macam suara kecupan yang dari tadi terus-terusan terdengar dari keduanya. Sirius sudah melepas syal Remus sepenuhnya dan nampaknya Ia juga ingin membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya juga sementara mereka saling bertukar posisi bibir dan lidah. Sayangnya, Remus lebih dulu melakukannya dan dengan sangat tidak sabar Ia mulai mencari-cari kehangatan yang terdapat di tubuh Sirius.

Tepat ketika Remus baru akan menanggalkan jubah Sirius secara keseluruhan, terdengar oleh mereka bunyi-bunyian aneh yang datang entah dari mana.

Sirius menarik bibirnya secara terburu-buru dari Remus karena panik. Tapi rupanya anak yang ditindihnya itu tidak mempermasalahkannya juga karena Ia segera bangun dan terlihat dengan jelas pula bahwa Ia sedang panik.

"Apa itu?" desis Remus, Sirius menggeleng sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Satu buah apel hijau tiba-tiba menggelinding jatuh entah dari mana di udara. Mereka berdua menengok bersamaan ke arah apel yang jatuh tadi. Sirius bangkit lebih dulu diikuti Remus, yang langsung menyusul ke tempat kejadian.

Sirius meraba-raba udara kosong, "James?"

Bagaikan seorang pesulap yang memunculkan merpati dari balik sapu tangan, Sirius menarik suatu benda tak kelihatan dan tiba-tiba muncullah James berdiri di sana dengan sekeranjang penuh buah apel hijau. Ia nyengir ketakutan, seolah-olah sedang dikepung sekawanan anjing dan serigala yang kelaparan sekaligus.

"M-m-m-ma-maaffff..." James menggigit bibirnya ala sinetron Muggle. Sirius menyampirkan jubah gaib ke bahunya sehingga bahunya tampak seperti hilang, sungguh pemandangan yang menyeramkan. "Aku—aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian..."

Kali ini Remus yang bertanya, "memangnya kau sedang apa, Prongs?"

"Aku? Aku sedang menyelinap ke dapur, tradisi kita, kalian tahu..." katanya membela diri, lalu kembali merengek, "kumohon sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga, maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Hei, memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan? Memakanmu?" ujar Sirius asal, tapi rupanya itu cukup untuk membuat James bergidik ketakutan. Sirius dan Remus tertawa dan Sirius melempar Jubah Gaib itu kembali kepada James, "tidur sana! Memangnya kami tontonan?" katanya sambil merangkul Remus. Wajah Remus merona merah.

Dengan patuh sambil mengedip nakal, James menangkap Jubah Gaib dan mengucap selamat tinggal kepada mereka berdua.

Remus menatap Sirius, anak itu balas menatapnya, "Kau sudah mau tidur juga, Moony?"

Remus menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sirius memeluknya, memberinya kehangatan. Dalam sekejap, semua masalah yang dialaminya seharian ini seolah hilang dalam pelukan Sirius. Dengan segera Ia menyadari satu hal dan berpikir bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi musim gugur terbaik dalam hidupnya

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Yihaaa! Melelahkan tapi menyenangkan sekali membuatnya! Mengetik fanfiction sambil mengetik berbagai tugas ternyata menarik juga... Sekarang sudah jam dua pagi Waktu Indonesia Barat ( 07.00 GMT) dan saya masih harus menyelesaikan suatu tugas yang nampaknya /menghela napas menderita/ tak 'kan pernah selesai.

Terinspirasi dari suatu deskripsi menyenangkan yang saya baca di buku Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian suatu hari. Untuk semua yang sudah me-_review_ maupun mem-_favorite-_kan karya-karya kami, Remus Black dan Sirius Lupin, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat kami termotivasi untuk terus berkarya. Kami cinta kalian.


End file.
